A dedicated breeding colony of chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) was established in 1986 to participate with other chimpanzee holding institutions in production of animals for use in research and to insure the future availability of animals by the establishment of a self-sustaining chimpanzee colony. This program will be continued with emphasis on providing in the colony. Production goals will be aimed at colony maintenance levels, unless there is a clear need for an increase in production due to increased national demand. This is because of the increase production if the need arises and space problems are solved. Breeding will be done in large social groups, medium sized harem groups and individual pair-matings. Artificial breeding techniques will be used to promote genetic diversity. Infants will stay in natal groups through natural weaning periods. Any nursery-reared infants will be fostered at around 1 year of age onto mothers in normal social groups. Research will be conducted in areas relevant to improvement of infant survival by controlling periparturient morality; in infant development and investigation of motivational factors in mating behavior.